coeiiifandomcom-20200215-history
Bakemono
'Bakemono' Description The Bakemono were once slaves of the Oni, demons from the Netherworld of Bakemono legend. The entrance to this Realm was on the top of a great mountain that the Oni made their fortress and where they enslaved the Bakemono. When the gate to the Realm of the Oni was closed through trickery and the last of the Oni kings died, the Bakemono took over the mountain fortress of their masters and set out to carve a kingdom of their own and to make slaves of all lesser creatures. The Bakemono live in a tribal society ruled by the most powerful of their kind. Usually this is a Bakemono Sorcerer, a powerful spellcaster who is rightfully feared by most others. Powerful Bakemono Sorcerers have been known to make themselves immune to death by hiding their hearts away in secret places. Bakemono Sorcerers can perform blood sacrifices in order to summon Oni demons and spirits of the wilderness to their aid. The greater the sacrifice, the greater the chance that the being will serve the Bakemono Sorcerer. The summoning can also be performed without any sacrifices, but this will anger the spirit or demon being summoned and the more powerful demons should not be trifled with. Abilities: *Bakemono Sorcerors can use sacrifices to summon spirits and demons. *Bakemono Sorcerors can use sacrifices to hide heart and become immortal. *Mines and Mountain Strongholds produce bakemono warriors automatically. Lands Starting Spaces: 1 Mountain Stronghold, 1 Coal Mine Armies Starting Troops: 1 Bakemono Sorceror, 1 Bakemono General, 10 Bakemono Sho's, 10 Bakemono Spearmen, 5 Bakemono Bowmen Recruits: Leaders: # 1 Bakemono Sorceror¹ ↳ Bakemono Kunshu¹ ↳ Bakemono O Kunshu¹ * 0 1 Bakemono General * 0 1 Bakemono Witch Doctor¹ * 0 1 Bakemono Shaman * 0 1 Uba * 0 ¹) Collects Sacrifices *) Price varies Regulars: # 10 Bakemono Soldiers 50 0 10 Bakemono Archers 50 0 10 Bakemono Swordsmen 50 5 Irregulars: # 3 Dai Bakemonos 50 15 3 Dai Bakemono Archers 50 15 1 O Bakemono 25 0 Militia: # * Bakemono Bowmen * * * Bakemono Shos * * * Bakemono Spearmen * * *) Bakemono Militia are automatically generated each month at mountain sites Summons: # 1 Aka Oni Summon Lesser Beings 1-12 Aka Oni(s) Summon Greater Beings 1-4 Ao Oni(s) Summon Lesser Beings 1-12 Ao Oni(s) Summon Greater Beings 1 Dai Oni¹ Summon Kings 1 1-10 1-10 Dai Tengu¹ Tengu Warrior(s) Konoha Tengu(s) Summon Kings 1 Hannya¹ Summon Greater Beings 1-3 Kappa(s) Summon Lesser Beings 1 Karasu Tengu Summon Lesser Beings 1 Kitsune¹ Summon Greater Beings 1-3 Konoha Tengu(s) Summon Lesser Beings 1-12 Konoha Tengu(s) Summon Greater Beings 1 Kuro Oni¹ Summon Greater Beings 1 Mujina¹ Summon Lesser Beings 1 Nushi¹ Summon Greater Beings 1 Shuten Doji¹ Summon Greater Beings 1-12 Tengu Warrior(s) Summon Greater Beings ¹) Leader Strategy Refar32's strategy notes on the Bakemono: One of the easier classes to play - provided you can get your hand on at least a few sacrifice-generating sites early on - a big risk comes with being too stingy during the summonings and having to fight those that were supposed to fill your ranks. That said, there is a bit of a shortage in buffer units - make sure to stock up on O Bakemonos and Dai Bakemonos to fill that role, and if all fails, use auto-generated troops from your mountain sites - but on the positive side, there's a good chance for obtaining a large number of troops in one go, and most Bakemono summons have a magic attack that can be used from the back ranks and often affect more than one enemy. This is of tremendous usefulness in many situations. The main downside is that there are no really strong units available to the Bakemono, so your strength lies in the numbers alone, but in most situations, this rather plays to your advantage. Category:Classes